


How big, how blue, how beautiful

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: Drabble challenge 2.0 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúcifer, Lúcifer foi um anjo também.</p>
<p>(<b>Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0). Fandom:</b> Harry Potter; <b>Ship:</b> Sirius Black/Bellatrix Lestrange; <b>Item:</b> Máscara)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How big, how blue, how beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ não me pertence.
> 
> Título vem do novo CD do Florence + The Machine, que ainda não foi lançado.
> 
> Não foi betado, então, por favor, perdoe os erros :)
> 
> Em resposta ao desafio dos 50 drabbles (versão 2.0), proposto por Lady Murder.

_Another conversation with no destination_  
_Another battle never won_  
_Each side is a loser_  
_So who cares who fired the gun_

Florence + The Machine, "St. Jude"

* * *

Quando era pequeno e inocente, quando era feito de se esconder atrás do corpo de sua mãe e de se sentar nas pernas de seu pai, você se apaixonou.

Bellatrix era serena em movimento e de voz alta, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Bonita e maliciosa. De lábios vermelhos e olhos pretos tão brilhantes que o azul do céu ou o azul de Narcissa não conseguiam se comparar. Olhos pretos tão brilhantes que se fossem azuis ( _como o seu e de seus pais, mas não o de Andromeda, que eram apagados pelo terror que era viver em uma família assim — mas isso você só entendeu no futuro_ ) não conseguiriam capturar a luz como os de Bellatrix.

Talvez esse fosse o grande aviso, mas você era criança e depois você era adolescente e então você era adulto, e você nunca conseguiu perceber.

Agora, na luta dentro do Ministério, entre a caverna e o véu, você vê Bellatrix de novo, depois de tantos anos — anos que lhe tiraram a sanidade e o desgosto de ver Bella perder a sua também —, você se pergunta se o que amou uma vez ( _amor devorado pelos dementadores, amor devorado pelo tempo_ ) era uma farsa. Essa Bellatrix, de movimento sereno e de risadas altas, de beleza ainda presente e tomada pela malícia, de lábios ressecados e olhos pretos e brilhantes, tenha sido um dia a Bellatrix que lhe deu um beijo nos lábios uma vez por estarem debaixo do mesmo ramo visco, no Natal. Ela havia rido naquele dia e bagunçado seus cabelos e você, você pensou em pedir a ela que esperasse por você, porque não era justo amar alguém tão adulto, mas acho que nada é justo para uma criança de treze anos.

Entre feitiços jogados para todos os lados, mas mais na direção sua e dela, vocês se veem frente a frente em um combate sem sentido. Vocês, da sanidade tão fina quanto seu relacionamento não-relacionado. Vocês, do sangue nas veias e desgosto nos olhos. Vocês, das crenças opostas e feições, feições iguais. Um de vocês morrerá hoje e você não sabe quem prefere que se vá: você, das costas pesadas com os corpos dos Potter, ou ela, do amor devorado que nunca soube que você sentiu.

Entre um arco-íris de morte, você decide que aquela Bellatrix era uma máscara. Uma máscara de sanidade, que Bella deixou cair quando beijou a mão de Voldemort pela primeira vez. Uma máscara civilizada, que ainda odiava trouxas e mestiços, mas que pelo menos não saía matando todos os que encontravam, até a marca em seu braço queimar e se mover e ela se deixar levar. Uma máscara de _alguma coisa_ , que você amou e deixou ser odiado por, com o passar dos tempos e os passos de Andromeda deixando aquela casa com a cabeça levantada e o anel de noivado no dedo, ainda continuaram a reverberar dentro de ti, como uma música de violino que nunca deixou de tocar, somente foi herdada por uns poucos e bons.

Uma máscara nunca foi tão bela. Não te surpreende que você tenha caído.

Lúcifer, Lúcifer foi um anjo também.

( _um feitiço que não ouviu nem viu, e cain matou abel_ )

**Author's Note:**

>  **Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0)**  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Ship:** Sirius Black/Bellatrix Lestrange  
>  **Item:** Máscara
> 
> Não tenho a menor ideia do que foi isso, mas eu meio que gostei.
> 
> Título tem nada a ver com a história, porque estou meio viciada em Florence (de novo) e esse CD novo dela está muito bom, só pelos singles.


End file.
